The Prodigal Son
by Maria Glassock
Summary: Sahira and Hanssen enjoy a perfect evening together, when an intruder enters their home and threatens to ruin their night. A shocking revelation and Sahira has to be rushed to Hospital.


THE PRODIGAL SON

Hanssen placed the remote control on the sofa and started walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm making a coffee, do you want one?" he shouted as he reached for the coffee pot.

"No thanks, I'll be up all night if I drink one at this hour," retorted Sahira.

Just then she appeared in her dressing gown and stood in the kitchen door frame. Unaware he was being watched he continued with his coffee making routine. Watching him make coffee was like watching him in theatre. Every action was perfection.

"Talk about O.C.D gone bonkers." she thought, then smiled to herself. Henrick looked up and caught her smiling at him.

"Yes?" he enquired as he walked over and kissed her softly on the mouth. Then lowering himself to her abdomen and parting the dressing gown, he very gently fondled the neat but large bump not before saying a "hello, anyone at home?"

"I don't think he can hear you," Sahira mused, "he must be sleeping."

"He? I told you he's, a she." Hanssen laughed. "Well, whatever shim is, they are over due and I'm getting bloody fed up with walking around like a barrage balloon," retaliated Sahira.

Standing up, Hanssen pulled her to him and looking down said "A lovely balloon, anyway not long, any time now really, which is pretty exciting, no? "

Mocking his excitement, she turned to the direction of the open plan living room, and made her way over to seating area. This part of the pregnancy always got to her. Up to 38 weeks was fine but after that, well it seemed like everyday was more like a month until D day, as she called it; the D standing for delivery day.

As she sat down she felt a slight twinge in her back but thought nothing more of it. Hanssen walked in with the tray and placed it squarely onto the beautifully contoured Swedish coffee table. He sat down and reached for the unfinished paperwork he had been reading that afternoon. Placing the glasses on the end of his nose gave him an almost school master's quality. Sahira watched him in silence as he made notes in the margins of the speech he was writing for his visit to Paris. How she adored to watch him but there was something in the way he held his concentration that always made her feel like antagonising him. After she could bare it no longer she picked up one of the scatter cushions and threw it. Startled he looked up and laughed. "What was that for? Am I ignoring you Miss Shah?"

Sahira giggled and responded with "No" and "I'm off to bed, I've got some important reading of my own to do."

Hanssen stopped writing and paperwork in hand gestured. "I won't be long, I'll be up in 10 minutes." With that he leaned back in the chair and continued with his reading.

Sahira entered the large bedroom and made her way over to the en suite bathroom. Switching the light on she continued to the wash hand basin and reached for her toothbrush. As she started to brush her teeth, her eyes were drawn to several damp spots on the carpet. She placed her toothbrush back in it's holder and began to retrace the wet patches. As she did this, her attention was turned towards the large sliding windows which domineered the front bedroom. The blinds had been disturbed and the sliding window had recently been opened. Shivering Sahira pulled the sliding contraption shut and readjusted the wooden blinds. As she turned towards the hallway she saw a black shadow pass the bedroom door. Sahira froze, there was an intruder in the house. Silently she made her way over to the door and listened. Whoever it was in their house, she must alert Henrick.

Picking the telephone up which sat on the bedside table, she carefully dialled his mobile number.

She hoped that he would answer but only the message system spoke. "Please leave your name and number..." Sahira clearly quite worried, threw her own telephone on the bed and began making her way over to the bedroom door.

Listening for only a few seconds, only silence echoed back. Not even the noise of rustling paperwork could be heard. Cautiously she began to inch further towards the large wooden stairwell. Leaning over the edge of the galleried landing she looked down. "Henrick," she whispered. "Henrick are you there?"

Both of the lamps in the living room had been turned off but light could be seen filtering in from the kitchen area. Looking around, she began carefully to make her way down to the ground floor.

As she approached the kitchen door she could hear talking. Gingerly she continued then stopped for there standing by the dishwasher was another very tall dark man. He was clearly unhappy and was arguing with Henrick.

"How long will you keep me a secret? He asked with hurt in his voice.

Hanssen stood very still and raising his hands calmly could be heard trying to reason with the man.

"I am not who you think I am." Hanssen pleaded. "yes we are both tall and yes we both have dark hair, but I am not your father!"

Sahira shocked, threw her hand up to her mouth so not to make a noise.

Hanssen continued, "When your mother and I were at medical school she dated two men. Myself and Erik my friend, he is your father, not me, I can assure you."

The young man dropped his head and began to sob, Hanssen walked over to him and placing a caring arm to the man's shoulder began to rationalise events. "You see, at college Erik and I were like two peas in a pod. But it was him your mother had an affair with, not me. What made you think it was me?" Hanssen asked.

The man raised his head and began to speak slowly, "My mother died last week, and when I was going through her things I found a picture of you and her together. She never would tell me who my father was, and knowing she held this photograph very dear to her heart, well I assumed it was you."

Sahira coughed loudly and entered the kitchen. Both men turned to Sahira and Hanssen taking her by the hand spoke, "may I introduce you to my wife, Sahira."

Sahira held out her hand and shook the young man's. He was very quiet now and Hanssen, moved by the young man's plight, beckoned him to his study.

Making his way over to the writing bureau he opened it and took out his telephone book. After a few scribbles here and there he gave the man a telephone number. "Take this and please give Erik a call. I am sure when you explain who you are, he will be more than happy to speak with you."

"How do you know this Mr Hanssen?" The tall dark stranger enquired.

"Well, two years ago, he lost his only other son in a motorbike accident, and I think that if you were to call him, then perhaps now, more than ever there would be a good chance of reconciliation."

Sahira let out a shriek, and both men turned to her. "Sorry guys but my waters have just gone."

Hanssen in medical mode, turned to the stranger and said "I trust all is clear now, but as you can see I need to get my wife to the hospital."

The man nodded and slowly began making his way over to the solid oak door. Hanssen opened it and as the cold evening air rushed in, wished him well.

Closing the door Hanssen proceeded to run to the kitchen. Sahira was not there. As he listened he could hear noises upstairs. "Sahira," he shouted, "Sahira, are you al right?"

"Oh Henrick, the contractions are coming every 7 minutes."

Hanssen grabbed his coat and opened the front door. He walked over to the Volvo Estate and entered. He pushed the start button and waited until the engine ignited. As he did this the front door slammed shut and he could hear Sahira's footsteps advancing towards the car.

He grabbed her overnight bag and threw it on the back seat. Trying to remain focused and professional he escorted her to the passenger's side and opened the door.

When both were safely inside the car he began reversing down the drive and onto the street.

"What a bloody night! Are you okay, that must have given you a fright?"

Sahira clearly in pain just nodded. "Henrick, he entered the house from the bedroom, I found wet footprints on the carpet.

Hanssen looked at her seriously. "What next I ask you? I was just finishing off my speech when I saw a shadow cross by the light in the living room. I looked up to find this tall dark man staring at me. I nearly had a heart attack."

Sahira placed a perfectly manicured hand to Hanssen's arm and squeezing hard let out a "how much longer?"

The babies head had presented itself over 15 minutes ago and an eager Hanssen holding an exhausted Sahira begged "Just one more push please."

Bearing down and grimacing Sahira pushed and let out a wail. She was exhausted. As her screams echoed around the delivery room they were outdone by another. Hanssen looked down and saw the most beautiful sight, he had ever seen. There, occupying the space on the delivery bed between Sahira's bent legs, was a baby girl.

Hanssen unable to control himself, carefully picked the child up and looked at her. He was so moved by her presence that a single tear escaped his warm brown eyes. She was the most precious little bundle he had ever seen. She had a mop of thick dark hair and had the most stunning hazel coloured eyes.

"Welcome to the world little Sofia." Hanssen cried out holding her close to him.

Sahira, clearly fatigued asked, "Is she Okay?"

"Beautiful, all fingers all toes," joked Hanssen "Well done Sahira, she's absolutely perfect." He then added, "just like her mother."

Hanssen cut the cord and the baby was passed to Sahira. She was so thrilled. Two sons and now a daughter, how lucky she was.

As Sahira held her daughter close she felt something which she had not felt in a long time, she felt complete. She had a wonderful husband and three beautiful children what more could a woman ask for?


End file.
